Untitled 2
by Felli Loss
Summary: [Rivamika][One-Shot] Todos ya sabían acerca de que el Levi y Mikasa estaban saliendo. — Todavía no estoy segura en decirle. — Y el Capitán se estaba pregunta ¿Qué mierda era lo que no podía saber? ¿Por qué Mikasa no se atrevía a decirle? Y gracias a la conversación de esos dos mocosos, había llegado a una desagradable conclusión. "Que Eren y Mikasa tenían una relación clandestina…"


**Shingeki No Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

— **Untitled 2 **—

**By: Felli Loss.**

**T**odos ya sabían de los rumores acerca de que el Capitán Levi y Mikasa estaban saliendo, esos rumores fueron confirmados por los mencionados dejando a más de uno sorprendido. Ambos ya eran una pareja oficial entre la Tropa de Reconocimiento, según ellos, no hubo al principio una declaración clara, solo mencionaron que las cosas ocurrieron de manera inesperada.

Solo que alguno no estuvieron de acuerdo al principio, no era nada grave, solo se trataban de personas "x" que conformaban la Legión. Todo iba bien hasta que un día, todo no sería como antes, bueno solo este día.

Rivaille poco a poco despertó encontrándose primero con la imagen del techo gracias a sus somnolientos ojos, estiro un poco el brazo y tanteo el lado vació que le correspondía a Mikasa ocupar. Mikasa se había trasladado al cuarto del Capitán después de que ambos dieran el primer paso para llevar a cabo su reciente relación.

Siempre el despertaba primero únicamente para observara su pareja y contemplarla mientras ella dormía, era el único momento que tenia para mirar esa tranquila y frágil faceta de la Ackerman, ya que siempre se la pasaba seria como siempre. Otro momento era cuando ambos tenían de vez en cuando sus encuentros amorosos fuera ya en la oficina del Capitán o en su habitación.

Solo que esta ocasión, Mikasa no estaba allí dormida como veces anteriores, su lugar estaba completamente vacío y su uniforme no estaba como siempre reposando sobre el escritorio junto al suyo.

— ¿Mocosa? — la había nombrado inconscientemente para después reincorporarse un poco y recargarse en la cabecera para peinar con los dedos sus rebeldes cabellos azabaches.

Escucho la puerta de su baño privado abrirse, encontrándose con que la joven asiática estaba ya vestida y con una toalla, siendo usada para secarse su cabello largo.

Si, Mikasa había dejado crecer su cabello cuando el Capitán le había dicho inesperadamente que se vería más hermosa de esa manera.

— Estas despierto. — menciono suavemente sin muchas ganas, Rivaille había notado algo como el decaído semblante y voz de su pareja.

— ¿Estás bien? — pregunto el mayor viendo como ella se le acercaba. — Te noto rara ¿estás en tus días o qué?

Ella se molesto y evito la mirada mientras desviaba su camino rumbo a la ventanilla. — No es eso. — llevo la toalla para que esta tuviera contacto con el viento mañanero. Se acerco a la cama, sentándose en la orilla para acercarse al Capitán tomándole de los hombros y darle un beso en los labios que duro bastante, diría yo.

— Me voy. — se levanto repentinamente de la cama para ir a la salida sin atreverse a mirarlo.

— Oye mocosa ¿Qué mierda te su…? — no termino porque la joven ya se había ido apresurada. — De nuevo se me está saliendo de control, creo que tendré que disciplinarla de nuevo.

Joder, aun tenía algo de estrés por los informes que debía de entregarle a Erwin dentro de unos cuantos días ¿Pero cómo hacerlo? El maldito desgraciado se atrevía a aumentar el número de documentos que debía firmar y sellar. Y ahora viene el mal genio de la joven de rasgos asiáticos, no le costaba admitir que se había acostumbrado al carácter de Mikasa, pero por los bastantes días, semanas y meses que llevan juntos y contando, era la primera vez que se comportaba de esa manera.

Decidió darle una pausa al asunto para arreglarse, tomándose primero un baño y después vestirse con su uniforme que estaba cuidadosamente aseado y con aroma a lavanda.

Típico del Heichou…

Tras haberse arreglado su pañuelo blanco, salió de la habitación rumbo al comedor ya que era la hora del desayuno, allí le esperaba la cuatro ojos de mierda acompañada de los reclutas principales de la tropa 104, incluyendo a la joven Ackerman.

— Buenos días Capitán. — saludo el Jaeger viendo a superior sentarse junto a Mikasa.

— Tsk… buen día. — dijo este de mala gana.

— Hoy será entrenamiento pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. — decía Reiner mirando a Mikasa. — esta vez quiero pelear contigo Mikasa.

La mencionada se levanto mostrando molestia en su mirada y miro al rubio fornido. — Como quieras, estoy preparada. — comenzó a alejarse poco a poco.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? — Rivaille la detuvo con el sonido de su voz.

— Iré a caminar en lo que ustedes terminan. — respondió sin mirarlo y ajustándose la bufanda roja que le regalo Eren.

— No has terminado de…

Se quedo callado cuando vio que el plato de Mikasa estaba completamente vacío. Que rápido había ingerido toda su ración de la mañana.

¿Qué cojones tenia Mikasa hoy?

Solo noto las miradas tranquilas de Eren y Armin como si ellos saben algo que el no y eso le molestaba un poco, pero esperaría un tiempo para poder averiguar algo.

**ღ**

Ya era hora del entrenamiento y todos estaban en el campo trasero de la fortaleza para formarse en parejas y pelear.

Lo que había llamado la atención fue como en unos cuantos segundos Reiner tragó tierra gracias a la increíble fuerza y habilidad de la asiática.

— Creo que Mikasa se le pasó un poco la mano. — decía algo asustadiza la chica patata al ver la mirada sombría de su compañera.

Rivaille y Hanji veían el exagerado potencial de la pelinegra, esta vez desquitándose con Ymir quien también estaba a la par de ella y porque Ymir la había retado también. Por su parte Mikasa se dio cuenta a tiempo que Ymir no tenía la culpa de su problema, así que mejor decidió parar.

— Perdón, no soy capaz de contenerme y mas en estos momentos. — le tendió la mano a la morena quien de mala gana la acepto.

— Rayos, me trataste igual que a la amargada de Annie. — Ymir se sobó la nuca para irse con Christa. — ¿Qué cojones le pasa?

— ¿Estás bien Ymir? — y como siempre Historia preocupada por todos.

— Si, pero… — miro que la chica asiática se iba alejando. — Mikasa está actuando raro hoy.

Todos no sabían que le pasaba a Mikasa Ackerman, quien decido fugarse del entrenamiento.

— Oye Mikasa. — Eren la siguió para tratar de convencerla a que regresara.

— Mocosa impertinente.

Rivaille se atrevió a seguir a esos dos para ver qué carajo le pasaba a la pelinegra, hasta que le dijera que pasaba ya fuera por las buenas o por las malas.

Se escondió en un rincón donde al asomarse un poco, vio como Eren le entregaba a Mikasa un ramo de diversas flores, ella se había sonrojado un poco y las acepto.

— Tal vez no son las mejores, pero al menos hice el intento de conseguir estas. — decía el chico algo preocupado por el asunto.

— Esta bien. — sonrió la chica mirando las flores. — Son perfectas.

— Que bien.

Hubo un pequeño silencio para que ambos se miraran de nuevo. — Eren, por favor no le digas a Rivaille sobre esto ¿sí? No quiero que él se entere, no ahora.

— ¿Estás segura? ¿No crees que es mejor que se lo contaras? Así el no pensara otras cosas por tu comportamiento. — dio su razón el Jaeger.

Mikasa negó con la cabeza suavemente. — Todavía no estoy segura en decirle, creo que esperare un tiempo.

Y el Capitán se estaba pregunta ¿Qué mierda era lo que no podía saber? ¿Por qué Mikasa no se atrevía a decirle? Y gracias a la conversación de esos dos mocosos, había llegado a una desagradable conclusión.

_Que Eren y Mikasa tenían una relación clandestina…_

Eso debía ser, ya que no era algo bueno para su gusto que un mocoso como Jaeger le estuviera entregando flores a la que era su pareja. Mikasa era su jodida pareja y eso no iba a cambiar, le costó trabajo aceptar que estaba enamorada de una mocosa como ella, así que debía hacer algo para no perderla.

Sonaba algo egoísta, pero lo que realmente Rivaille sentía por Mikasa era algo sincero, el incluso tenia el sueño de compartir su vida con Mikasa hasta el final de sus días. Porque realmente la amaba, aun a pesar de ser una mocosa infantil, la quería y por la cual estaba dispuesto a proteger.

Fijo nuevamente su vista viendo que la muchacha pelinegra se iba alejando mientras Eren tenía la intención de volver al campo de entrenamiento.

Eren por su parte iba caminando sin preocupaciones cuando de repente sintió unos escalofríos tremendos.

— ¿Qué no me entere de que Eren? — Rivaille estaba recargado en la pared donde los había estado espiando, fijando su vista en el joven Jaeger que estaba algo temeroso. — ¿No debo enterarme que estas en una relación clandestina con la mocosa?

— C-Capitán… no es lo que parece. — dijo retrocediendo unos pasos.

— ¿Qué cosa no me parece clara Jaeger? — se acerco de una manera amenazante. — Dime ahora que están tramando la mocosa y tu ahora.

— ¿De qué habla Capitán?

— Sabes que soy capaz de hacerte mierda si realmente estas intentando cortejar a Ackerman.

Eren se asusto, tal parece que hay un malentendido y debía arreglarlo rápido. — ¡Capitán no es lo que usted cree!

— ¿Enserio? — dijo sarcástico Rivaille. — Entonces iré con la mocosa para obligarla a que me diga, tendré que disciplinarla.

Sintió que el joven castaño lo detenía usando su mano en el hombro y volteo a verlo. — ¿Y ahora que mierda quieres?

— Señor creo que sería mejor dejar a Mikasa sola por hoy.

— ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo mocoso de mierda?

—Está bien, se lo diré. — Eren medito un momento si decírselo o no, pero por la mirada siniestra de Capitán que parecía que lo habían castrado, no tuvo más opción que hacerlo. — Porque resulta que hoy es… — Eren se quedo callado unos segundos.

— ¿Hoy es qué? — ya el Capitán estaba harto de tanto misterio.

— Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de los padres de Mikasa.

Rivaille guardo silencio por lo que su subordinado revelo, así que por eso la Ackerman tenía esa actitud decaída e indiferente y no solo con él, sino también con los demás que tuvieran contacto con ella.

— Ella siempre se comporta así este día, Armin y yo ya estamos acostumbrados, por eso decidimos dejarla en paz para no incomodarla.

— Ahora recuerdo que el idiota de Nile comento algo, entonces no eras sermones suyos. — dijo el Capitán algo pensativo.

— Así es señor y la razón por la cual Mikasa no le había dicho nada, era para no preocuparlo por su actitud.

— Eso también explica las flores. ¿Las lleva a alguna tumba o algo? — cruzo los brazos mirando al Jaeger.

— No sabría decirle Capitán, ella normalmente es quien las recoge y se las lleva, nunca mencionada donde las deja, Mikasa siempre regresa sin las flores.

— ¿Es verdad lo que me estás diciendo?

— ¿Me cree capaz de mentir sobre un tema como este señor? — Eren noto que el mayor negó con la cabeza tan solo fuera una vez.

— Ya veo. ¿Y?

— ¿Qué quiere decir Capitán?

— ¿Dónde está la mocosa ahora?

— Ella normalmente se la pasa en los campos afuera del distrito, dice que porque el ambiente allá la tranquiliza.

— Bien, regresa a entrenar mocoso. — Rivaille se alejo para ir rumbo a la búsqueda de Mikasa.

Lo más importante ahora era estar con ella en un día como este, quisiera la mocosa o no. Ya que en el fondo quería que Mikasa le tuviera la suficiente confianza, es evidente que llevaban un tiempo juntos, pero al menos Rivaille ya quería formar una relación más seria donde no habría secretos y desconfianzas entre ambos.

**ღ**

No le costó trabajo llegar gracias a su fiel caballo, miro a su alrededor viendo los campos, los molinos y las cosechas, a lo lejos logro captar a una chica que estaba a las orillas del rió, reconoció ese hermoso cabello negro, se bajo del caballo y lo jalo de las riendas suavemente para que fueran a donde estaba Mikasa.

Mikasa cortaba las flores con cuidado para depositar la pura flor en el rió para que fuera lentamente arrastrada por la corriente. Frunció un poco el ceño y se dio cuenta del reflejo del Capitán y giro su cabeza mostrándose algo sorprendida. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?

— Capitán…

— Ya sabes que cuando estemos solos, puedes tutearme.

— Lo sé, es solo que hoy no me siento bien.

Rivaille suspiro y en silencio tomo asiento junto a ella para tomar con su mano la cabeza de la asiática y hacer que la apoyara en su hombro.

— Eren me contó todo.

— Me lo imaginaba. — suspiro la joven dejando otra flor. — Ya sabía que no podría quedarse callado.

— No vayas a golpearlo, por esta ocasión el mocoso no hizo nada malo.

— No pensaba hacerlo.

— Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, en lo que sea. — le acaricio aquel hermoso cabello femenino con suavidad.

— Y te lo agradezco mucho, por eso hice una buena elección en escogerte. — la chica discretamente había sonreído.

— Tsk, lo mismo digo mocosa. Te ordeno que no vuelvas a ocultarme algo.

— De acuerdo, te contare todo lo que pase de ahora en adelante. — ella levanto la mirada para sonreírle a Rivaille y besarlo suavemente. — No pude decirte porque me resultaba difícil.

— Es normal que te sientas así. — dijo seriamente aferrando a la chica. — Al menos se lo que tengo que hacer ahora.

_Acompañar a Mikasa no solo ese día, sino en los siguientes que vendrán._

Ambos se separaron para mirarse unos cuantos segundos para que Mikasa escondiera su rostro entre el cuello del mayor quien miro al cielo detenidamente hasta que algo le llamo la atención y volteo a ver a Mikasa.

Sentía algo húmedo en su hombro y parte del cuello, dándose cuenta de una cosa. — O-Oye, no me digas que estas…

— No quiero que me veas… — dijo Mikasa con una mirada algo quebrante.

— Oye, no te comportes así. — con algo de dificultad se separo de ella y miro detenidamente aquellos hermosos ojos que estaban algo rojos y rastros de partículas saladas debajo de ellos y en las mejillas que estaba levemente sonrojadas.

— T-Te dije que no me vieras. — decía mientras trataba de limpiarse las escasas lagrimas, pero unas manos se entrelazaron con las suyas, ella por inercia miro a Rivaille que estaba a unos escasos centímetros de ella. — _R-Rivai_…

— Joder, realmente estas hecha un desastre. — no la quería ofender, hasta incluso estaba mostrando una pequeña sonrisa de burla. — Ya deja de mortificarte, me he dado cuenta que tienes miedo de estar sola ¿no?

— ¿P-Pero como…?

— Mikasa, ya no estás sola. — con su pulgar le limpio las lagrimas. — Porque ahora estoy aquí contigo, así que ya no te mortifiques, así que ya deja de llorar.

Ella abrió los ojos en par y se abrazo al mayor de nuevo. — ¿Cómo eres capaz de hacerme sentir bien?

Por su parte Rivaille no dijo nada y se levanto siendo seguido por la muchacha. — Es hora de irnos. — dijo cuando noto que todas las flores ya estaban desplazándose por la corriente.

Rivaille se dio cuenta que nunca pudo conocer a quienes serian sus futuros suegros, pero al menos estaba agradecido de que ellos trajeran al mundo a la muchacha con quien pasaría el resto de sus días, él personalmente se encargaría de proteger y velar por la mocosa.

Mikasa estaba esperanzada de que aquellas flores llegaran a su destino, en pocas palabras aquellos sentimientos representados en esas hermosas flores tomaban un rumbo peculiar.

En pocas palabras, la corriente del rio iba directamente al Distrito Shiganshina.

* * *

**F**in.

**B**y: **F**elli **L**oss

* * *

**Vengo con un nuevo One-Shot, espero les guste.**

**Espero poder actualizar "Omega" pronto.**

**Por cierto, tengo una pequeña pagina en facebook "Felli Loss - Escritora Fanfiction", únanse porque allí pienso publicar todo lo referente a las actualizaciones Rivamika que haga, al igual que nuevos proyectos, etc.**

**Bueno, eso es todo y gracias por todo.**

**Atte: Maleny Marquez.**


End file.
